


Voltron One-Shots

by Phantomhive_Butler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive_Butler/pseuds/Phantomhive_Butler
Summary: I finished two seasons of Voltron in a day and a half.These are going to be 95% xReader and 5% Klance.There will be no lemons, but prepare yourself for fluff. I'm only writing about the Paladins. Some of these will be continued as actual fanfictions on Wattpad AND on Archive of Our Own A.K.A AO3(another writing site).God, I love Voltron.





	1. Hunk: A Message From Earth

Hunk's POV

Calzones... Space calzones. Strawberry cheesecake with powdered sugar on top... "Is anyone else hungry?" I ask as my stomach begs for food.

"We just ate an hour ago, Hunk. Unless you have food in your lion, you won't eat for a couple more hours." Keith says, sighing. 

"But I already ate my backup snacks! I can already feel the effects of hunger. My vision is blurry, I'm weak... I'm hungry. Why couldn't the lions be built with kitchens in them? That would be epic..." I would make little lion cookies and give them to everyone.

As the team lands on a nearby moon, something starts to beep. "Uh, guys... there's a beepy things that's never happened before and I don't know what it is." I say. Maybe if I press the pulsing dot? As soon as I do that, text appears in front of me. "Oh, there's words now! And it's all in English! Phew, I can read it."

"What's it say?" Pidge asks. I read the message out loud. 

" _Hello, whoever you are. This message is one of peace and curiosity. I am a human from the planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy. Earth is in the Solar System, side note: I couldn't find a cooler name on Google like the "Rezelam System" or something, so you can just call it the Solar System... unless you wanna give it another name. Please, if you are an alien of peace, come visit Earth. We have an atmosphere made up of_ -" Ugh, this is too long. "Blah, blah, blah, then it's all about what Earth is like. This person write a whole paragraph... and then wrote it in binary code. Who has the time to do this?" 

"An old man crazy about aliens, probably." Lance snickers. "Write back! Let's see what they say." 

"Uh, but what do I say? That I'm a Paladin and I save worlds?" I pull up my keyboard, ready to type. Uh... um... uuuuuh... "I got it!" This old man is gonna flip when he reads it. 

_Hunk: <Hello, random person. Sorry, but you haven't reached any aliens. I'm just an Earthling in a giant alien machine that's in the shape of a cat. But I'm thousands of light years away from Earth. How is it down there? Has anything big happened?>_

"I sent it! How long do you think it'll be before the guy gets it?" 

"Probably a couple years if you're lucky. If not, then I say about five hundred years." Pidge says. 

"Wow, so that was fo-OH, I ALREADY HAVE SOMETHING."

"Are you serious!? Do you think the lions have some super speed communication thingy? Maybe I can text my mom!" Lance pauses for a second and clears his throat. "I-I mean, I could text my girlfriend..." 

"Lance, we all know you don't have a girlfriend. Besides, you have Keith." Shiro teases, causing both Lance and Keith to flip out and call each other names. Maybe I can keep messaging this person and they can tell our families we're ok... Once again, I open the message, but read it to myself this time.

______: <How did you get out there!? And everything down here is good. I mean, the world is still sort of broken, but I guess it's always been that way.>_

_Hunk: <I got into another cat and it flew me to some castle and we met an alien princess. She's pretty cool. I'm Hunk, by the way.>_

______: <I'm _____. I'm still so surprised my machine worked.>_

_Hunk: <What did you use to build it?>_

______: <A lot of old satellites, a supercomputer, and some pizza printed duct tape.>_

_Hunk: <That's genius! I haven't had pizza in forever. Only green space goo...>_

______: <Eeew. Do you know how our messages are traveling so fast if you're thousands of light years away?>_

_Hunk: <My robot lion, probably. It's awesome.>_

The person and I talk for the rest of the day and we sorta become friends. They like all sorts of foods and think the lions would be awesome if they were kittens. Then we talked about the cool aliens I've seen and it was actually a really nice conversation. I'm definitely going to talk to them some more.

~~~~~

"Hunk, it's been three weeks! Do you know how many Galra things we've had to beat?! And all you ever want to do is text some person from Earth!" Lance scolds me.

"But they're so fun to talk to! It's really nice to talk to someone other than you guys for once... n-no offence... But they tell me what the weather was like and just random events that happen in their lives. Like yesterday, they tripped up some stairs and they ate a burrito and they-"

"Yeah, yeah. You've got a new friend. That's great, but do you remember you're here to- I don't know- SAVE THE UNIVERSE!?" Pidge says. 

"But they give me updates on all the new game tech, too." I pout. 

Pidge immediately perks up. "Tell me everything and I'm fine with whoever that person is. I sort of want to text them, too... Just for the games and stuff." 

"Hunk, you're not going to spend three hours in your lion just messaging someone." 

"I can and I will. They're my friend and I like 'em... What if they're texting me now and I don't know!? GOTTA GO." I try to get to my lion as fast as I can and check my messages. Whoa, what a spam... 

______: <Hunk? Are you there?>_  
<Something just crashed into my backyard.>  
<THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER. OH MY GOD.>

_Hunk: <_____!? Are you ok!?>_  
 _< Answer me!> _I wait anxiously. Please be ok, please be ok...

______: <OH. MY. GOD. THEY ARE SO CUTE.>_

_Hunk: <Who?>_

______: <Ok, so there's this satellite in my backyard and my garden is destroyed, but there are little fluffy things with glowing mustaches cuddling me. I love them. And they're aliens, so it's even better!>_

A sigh of relief escapes my lips. Thank God...  _Hunk: <I was literally about to fly to Earth. I thought Galra were attacking.>_

______: <Oh, the purple guys?>_

_Hunk: <Yeah. Just make sure you run away if you see them.>_

______: <Got it. So... are you coming to visit Earth soon? I sorta wanna say hi and maybe if everyone allowed it... I could join the team and help out with mechanical things? An extra pair of hands never hurts.>_

_Hunk: <I dunno. Princess Allura might not like it.>_

______: <I will literally do anything and everything. I will clean the entire place ten times a week, I'll cook, I'll fight, I'll do whatever. I want to get off of Earth. There's nothing for me here and I want to see the universe. I want to see stardust and meet aliens and I want to die somewhere other than Earth. Please, please ask.>_

Another person... my friend... less cleaning. Yeah, I'm asking. 

"Allura? Are you there?" I ask. 

"Hunk, you've been gone for an hour. Get back up here at once!" 

"So... uh... c-can my friend join the team? They're really smart with tech and they said they'll fight and they just seem so passionate about leaving Earth. I'll go get them myself and bring them back. Pleeease?"

"Absolutely not! We don't know the person!"

"But I do! I-if they don't get to join, I will never clean again and I'll live in my lion!"

"You wouldn't..." Allura says in a terrifying tone.

"Uh, actually, I would. And I'll go get them myself if you don't help me out." I hear Allura sigh into her microphone. 

"I'll give them seven quintants to prove themselves. They better not let me down."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU."

_Hunk: <WELCOME TO THE TEAM. I'LL PICK YOU UP IN A BIT.>_

______: <ASDFGHJKLLKJHSASDFGHJK. WHAT DO I PACK!?>_

_Hunk: <EVERYTHING.>_  
<Oh, and please bring food.>  
<I need your longitude and latitude, too.>

They send be their longitude and latitude and I ask Princess Allura to open a wormhole. I am SO excited! As I pilot my lion towards the wormhole, the others follow me. 

"Guys, why are you coming with me?" I ask.

"Uh... It's a precaution. In case something happens." Keith says. 

"We all wanted to go back to Earth for a bit, honestly." Shiro admits. 

"WHOOOO, NEW TEAM MEMBER! And we can get games! And TVs. And movies!" Pidge cheers. 

"So, is this some old guy or old lady?" Lance asks.

"I dunno, I never asked. But I'm excited to find out!" I say. We go through the wormhole and in front of us is our planet. Our  _home_. Sniffling fills my ears and I can tell Lance is crying. Probably because he's seeing the ocean. Ok, so they're riiight there. I get set on the coordinates and fly in. As the ground gets closer, a small house comes into view. It's in a really nice countryside, but it's surrounded by satellites. Huh, that's pretty cool... We land in the backyard, exit our lions, and run towards the house. "_____? _____, are you in here!?" My heart pounds against my chest as each second passes. The door flies open and a... really short girl runs out? 

"OH. MY. SPACE. GIANT ROBOTIC LIONS! AAAAAHHHHH!" She sprints towards the Red Lion and hugs its claw. "Oh, you're so beautiful! I love your shade of red!" She gasps and says hi to all the other lions, making sure to shower each of them with compliments. After she's done, she looks at us and turns bright red. "U-um... uh... h-hi." She looks down, embarrassed. "S-sorry, I really like your lions. I couldn't help myself..." Lance is making googly eyes at her, ugh. 

"It's fine, Beautiful. You can admire my Blue Lion all you want." He winks. 

"Is _____ here? They gave me the longitude and latitude, but I dunno if this is right." I ask the girl.

"Are you Hunk?" She asks.   
  
"Uh, yeah..." She gives me a warm smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you! I'm _____." Everyone's jaw drops. She's a girl our age... and she's cute... SHE'S A GIRL. I'VE BEEN TALKING TO A GIRL FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS. I try to hold back my blush as much as I can. 

"I-I didn't know... you w-were our age or anything. O-or that you were a girl..." I stutter. STUTTERING, WHY!?

"I thought you would have guessed by my name."

"I'm Shiro. This is Keith, Pidge, and Lance. We are the Paladin of Voltron. It's nice to meet you." Shiro introduces the others. 

"It's nice to meet you, too! I'm so happy I get to meet you all. I promise I'll work hard for you guys! Oh, and I have everything packed! I just went to the store and bought everything I could. I also have my consoles, games, and TV. I just need help putting it wherever." She says, getting two of her suitcases. 

"Finally! Earth food! Oh, you are a savior. Thank you, _____!" We all thank her and she just smiles. 

"Hunk, how do I load my stuff onto the lion? Is there a button that-" As soon as she gets close to my lion, it lets her in. "Oh, thank you! You're such a kind lion." 

"U-uh... ok, so Yellow likes her..."I say, shocked. I guess the compliments made him really like her? We all help to load her stuff into Yellow and as soon as everything is done, goes to her phone and calls someone. 

"Hey, it's me. You won't see me again... Because... Just because. I won't bother you anymore. Don't try to find me. You won't- yes, that's what I'm doing... I'm just ending my life here on Earth, I'm starting a new one. Don't worry about me, ok? Thank you for taking care of me. Goodbye." She hangs up and gives me a sad smile. "My friend. They know what I'm doing and they were against it, but it's ok. She can contact me with the satellites."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You're sacrificing so much..."

"I'm fine. I've waited for a long time to escape Earth's atmosphere and now I'm going to meet new people and learn new things. It'll be fun!" She smiles. Heh, she's cute.

"Fair enough. Let's go to the castle so you can meet Allura." We board Yellow without a problem and I take a seat. 

"Oh my God... can I touch the lion?" She asks. 

"Go ahead. He likes you already." She eagerly pets the walls of the cockpit and looks at the controls. She really wants to touch them...  _Alright, Yellow. Let her do this one time, ok?_  I tell my lion. "Press this and pull that." I instruct. Her eyes light up and she does so, causing my lion to start up. "If you get motion sick, there's a puke area back there. Make sure you hold on tight and enjoy the ride." I pilot my lion straight up and go towards the wormhole. _____ screams the whole time, but it's a fun scream... I think. 

We make it through the wormhole and go to the castle. "You ok?" I ask. 

"I could do that a million more times! That was awesome! Your lion is so cool and this tech is so advanced! Oh, this is such a beautiful creation." She hugs the wall. "Oh, I need to unpack!" She runs out with whatever she can carry and after about five minutes, everything is on a levitating... thingy and on the way to her room. This is going to be awesome. New friend that's a girl and she's smart and cute and... I can't let Lance get to her. 

~~~~~

It's been about two months since _____ has joined the team and everyone loves her. She always greets the lions in the morning and says goodnight to them, she cooks awesome food with me and she's good at games, and she's really good at Hide and Seek. She needs to work on fighting, but she'll get there. 

Lance has been flirting with her every time he sees her, but she just brushes it off and comes over to me to chat. I obviously like her a lot since she's almost always with me. But for the past few weeks, I keep noticing more and more about her. When she lies, the presses her index finger and thumb together. When she laughs really hard, she snorts a little, which is adorable. She scrunches her nose up when she concentrates and bites her lip when she's annoyed. 

But I've also noticed that with each passing day, she gets prettier. Stars can't even compete when her (e/c) eyes sparkle. Her skin has this sort of glow, like if there was star dust in her veins. She blushes when she bumps into one of us, especially me or Shiro, which is just so cute. The way she expresses her emotions are sort of wild, too. When she's angry, you better not be in her way. If she's sad, she'll go somewhere where she can look at the stars. If she's happy, her cheeks are always tinted pink and her lips are always curled up into a smile. I just... God, she's so perfect. 

"Thinking about a certain someone?" I look over to see Allura. 

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"The obvious blush on your face." Oh, gosh... "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Because I don't know how to! And besides, what if she doesn't like me? I'm not as skinny as the others and I'm not a leader like Shiro, or flirty like Lance, or cool like Keith, or crazy smart like Pidge."

"But you can cook. You fix things and you're strong. You're kindhearted and caring. Besides, all she ever really talks about is you when you're not around." She smiles. 

"Really?" Oh my God, she taLKS ABOUT ME. 

"Yes, and she blushes. It'll work out in the end, don't worry." She smiles. 

"Thanks, Allura! I'll go right now and tell her!" ...I'll go tell her! I'll go tell her... "I-I think I can wait until tomorrow." 

"Go." She pushes me out the door and of course, the universe in all of it's wisdom, decides to make me run into _____. 

"S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" She frantically apologizes, blushing. 

"It's fine. I'm not dead, ahahahaha." Oh, quiznak...

"I was looking for you, actually..." She says, still blushing. 

"Me, too. I have to tell you something."

"Me, too... You can go first." QUIZNAK, QUIZNAK, GUIZNAK. 

"Oh... U-um, so-yeah...we, uh...well-I, you see... Yeah..." I stutter. "Gosh, why does this always happen to me!? I always stutter around you more than I usually do and I always feel myself get all hot and I blush and it's all because of  _you_! Every time I talk to you, I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack because my heart just wants to- I dunno- explode out of my chest! I'm going crazy! Remember that time you wore that Altean dress Allura gave you!? I. WAS. DYING. You were SO pretty and I didn't have the guts to say it so I just said I needed to bond with my lion but I actually ran to my room and cried because I can't express my feelings and I just- UGH, HOW CAN SOMEONE AFFECT ME LIKE THIS!? It's all because of you and that's because I love you and I-" _____ tears up and covers her mouth with her hands. "O-oh God, I made you cry. I made you cry. You're crying. Water from your eyes. Oooh, quiznak. I-I'm sorry! I really didn't-I just ranted and I- I went too far and I yelled and I-" She cuts me off. 

"You should have just told me... Why didn't you?" She asks, lowering her hands. A few sniffles come from her. 

"I-I was really scared you didn't like me and you likes one of the others. I thought I couldn't compete with them at all..." I look down, embarrassed. 

"You're better than all of them, Hunk. Everything you do is for the sake of others, you're funny and kind and you can repair anything. You're loyal and you've saves me multiple times from so many dangers. You beat every single person in every single category. Don't doubt yourself." She hugs me tight and buries her face into my chest.

"U-uh... is this the part like in the movies where the two characters kiss and stuff? Do we kiss? Because I'm up for that." 

"Hehe, ye-" 

"WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! LOVE IS IN THE AIR! I knew you would get together the entire time! You can call me the Love Doctor." Lance barges in with confetti, the others trailing behind him. 

"We were having a moment! You guys ruined it! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO GETTING A KISS. Ugh, the universe hates me!" I pout. 

"Let's go make some alien cookies so we can get away from these guys." _____ laughs. 

"Just make sure to not make the glass looking ones. Those were really hard to chew... and they sorta chipped my tooth..." 

I should really thank Yellow for picking up _____'s message. Maybe I can unlock this super cool thing and look awesome and impress _____! Yeah, that sounds great... 

So, I'm helping to save the universe, I have the girl of my dreams, and my super cool lion robot is totally a matchmaker... Hah, I like it.


	2. Lance: Shopping For A Soul Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuban!Lance
> 
> The reader is going to be Hispanic in this, but only because of her grandmother. #PuertoRicanPride #ILoveMyIsland
> 
> Also, I’m just going to guess Voltron: Legendary Defenders is set in 2047. I looked it up online and people were guessing the year, so I might as well do the same thing.

Lance's POV

"We have to collect more money if we want to buy the T.V and the adapters for our games." Pidge says as we hunt for money in the funky alien fountain.

"Then we go to that alien that sells Earth stuff and badda-bing-badda-boom! Gaming for days! How much more do we need?"

"Fifty." We both groan. 

"Are there other fountains in here?" I ask. 

"Yeah, probably. Let's go check." We get our shoes on and look for another fountain, passing the Earth store along the way. However, in the back of the store, there's a pod that looks like the ones on the ship. Those crying pods or something? 

"Hey!" I rush over and confront the alien, who seems startled. "What's that?" I ask, curious as to what's in there. The glass is completely frosted over, so I can't see anything inside.

"This one is not in your range, sir." The owner says. 

"I didn't ask that question. I asked what was in it."

"Just a human that was captured by my co-worker. It was an accident, but the human is here now, so why not sell it? They’re rare to come by, so I might actually make some money soon!" 

"A human!? How much are they?" I ask, emptying my pockets. I’m not gonna let some alien creep have someone from my planet! "I have one thousand." The owner laughs a bit. 

"It's one million. You won't get this human, sorry." 

"Well... well, I am a Paladin of Voltron and you are going to give me that human! Under the Paladin code 4.65, all who enslave others are to be smooshed under the Blue Lion's foot!" Hah, I totally scared the guy. 

The alien chuckles a bit. “ Yeah... I don't believe you. Have a nice day, sir." He waves me off.

"Don't make me get Princess Allura! Because I will, and she can be scary!"

"Lance, is there a problem?" I turn to see Allura, but out of the corner of my eye, Pidge is hidden behind a stand. Ooooh, it's a hologram. Pidge is crazy smart.

"Why, yes, Princess. There is a major problem. This alien here is enslaving a human and refuses to hand them over." I shrug. “I, the best Paladin, can’t seem to convince him to hand the human over.”  
"An Altean!" The owner says in disbelief. 

"This is Princess Allura. Show some respect and bow your head!" 

"O-oh, my apologies!" He does so. Hah, this guy is such a suck up! It's taking everything I have to keep myself from laughing.

"Hand over the human and we will not harm you. However, if you refuse, the Paladins will take action. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, yes. Forgive me, Your Highness." The owner puts the pod onto a levitating table and we're off. I high-five Pidge. 

"Nice, Pidge! We saved a human!" 

"Let's go see who the person is! We have to get back to the ship as soon as possible." 

We load the pod onto my lion and eventually reach the ship. Pidge and I excitedly take the pod to the main area and eventually figure out how to open it. "I wanna open it, I wanna open it!" I say, smashing the button in. 

Just like in the movies, the sound of pressure and a cold mist come out. As the fog clears, a girl comes into view. She's got long eyelashes and gorgeous (h/c) hair. Her skin seems flawless and her lips are full and pink, like a rose. My jaw drops and my mind goes blank. Holy shit... it’s not an old farmer guy...

"DIBS!" I shout. "Hello, Future Mrs.Blue Lion~!" She begins to twitch a bit and slowly opens her eyes, revealing a brilliant (e/c). My heart pounds against my chest as she makes eye contact with me. Say something, Lance! "Are you cold? Hungry? Thirsty?" In seconds, she passes out and starts to crumble to the floor, but I catch her, of course. Ok, I need to seem princely and carry her like a superhero. I adjust her so she's being held bridal style and just walk around, waiting for her to wake up. It takes about ten minutes, but she finally starts to come to. I give her my most charming smile. "Hola, mi amor. Me llamo Lance." Women can't resist Spanish! Especially from a handsome guy that can roll his r's. 

"...You sound Caribbean." She says in a small voice. I gasp a bit. OH MY GOD, SHE'S THE ONE.

"How can you tell? My amazing looks?" Hehe...

"Your accent. You pronounce the double L's like a 'j'. It's a Caribbean and South American thing." 

"Wait, how do you know this?" I ask.

"Family. My grandmother was a feisty Puerto Rican woman." I gasp again, but this one is more dramatic. She's Hispanic... She's perfect! "Where am I and why are you carrying me?" 

"A castle in space and you fell on me~. I couldn't leave a beautiful girl like you touch the flo- AH!" She pushes me away, squirms out of my arms, and takes her sandal off. "AH! LA CHANCLA! PLEASE, NO!"

"Where am I!?" She raises her sandal, ready to end me.

"I TOLD YOU, IN A CASTLE IN SPACE! SPARE ME!" She pauses for a moment and looks out the windows at all the passing stars.

"I'm... in space?" 

"Yeah, and I'm a defender of the universe, also known as a Paladin of Voltron." Hehe, she's gonna love me now~!

"Take me home. Take me back to the Caribbean or to my country! Hell, just get me on Earth!" She shouts, tearing up.

"Uh... I'm sorry, I can't do that." Once again, she raises her weapon, but this time, throws it. My life flashes before my eyes. Goodbye, guys... Being a Paladin was fun. La Chancla makes contact with my face and it's all over. 

"Wow, nice shot! I'm Pidge." Pidge shakes the girl's hand.

"I'm _____. Is this guy always like this?"

"Lance is always flirty and stuff, yeah." They calmly converse as my life force is fading away from La Chancla. 

Background, I was always punished with La Chancla, A.K.A The Sandal. It's the deadliest in an angry Hispanic woman's hands. They will end you and either go scream on the phone for a while, cook, do their makeup, or talk about their fifth cousin and what they did. Sometimes, all of those things happen. 

If Voltron didn't exist, everyone would fear La Chancla more than anything in the universe. I shiver as the thought of an evil Chancla Monster from the Galra pops into my mind. Oh my God, if the monster angrily screamed in Spanish, I would run. Bye, Voltron. Good luck with a fucking Chancla Monster. 

"So, do you remember your abduction?" Pidge asks. I sit up, interested in what she has to say. 

"Well, I had just come home from a Max Webster concert and decided I wanted to go for a walk. I went to the nearby farm and hung out with the cows. That's all I remember..." She says. 

"Max Webster broke up in 1982..." I say. 

"...It's 1976..." 

"Oh... you've been in that pod for a looong time... Yeah, it's 2047." 

"WHAT!? Please, no. Pleeeease tell me this is all a prank. T-there’s no way! I’m on some prank show! Y-yeah, that’s it! It’s still 1976!” She starts to tear up and starts to crack her knuckles and twist her fingers. I guess that’s her nervous tick or something...

“I’m sorry, but it really is 2047.” Pidge says. As soon as they say that, _____ breaks down and falls to the floor, sobbing.  
“My mom, dad, and my grandparents... They’re gone. How could this happen to me?” She cries. “My friends probably think I’m dead... Oh my God, how could this happen?” I stand and make my way over to her, somehow recovering from La Chancla. 

“Hey, it’ll be ok. If you really want to go home, then after we defeat the Galra, we’ll get you home.”

“Why go back when everyone I’ve ever loved is gone? There’s nothing for me anymore...” 

“Woooah, let’s not go to the dark side of things. No ending it all. How about we all get something to eat and become friends? There are five other people you haven’t met yet. They’re really nice, I promise. Well, Keith is a jerk sometimes, but he can actually be sorta cool if he wants to be. Just beware of the mullet, it screams hillbilly.” 

She laughs a bit. “A mullet? Really? It’s still a thing?”

“Unfortunately. Now, let’s go introduce you to the rest of the team.” She nods, trying to wipe away her tears. Pidge and I help her up from the floor and lead her to the kitchen, where everyone is enjoying a meal of green goo.

“Lance, Pidge, where were you!?” Shiro asks.

“The space mall. We wanted some videogame adaptor stuff, but we found a human! This is _____. She’s Hispanic!” I introduce her and she gives everyone a slight wave. 

“I’m from 1976, so this is all crazy to me.” She says, trying her best to smile. 

“I’m Shiro, leader of Voltron. It’s nice to meet you.” He shakes her hand, but _____ flinches when she touches his metal hand.

“Your arm is robotic!?” She asks, shocked. “You’re like a superhero!” Shiro chuckles. 

“I mean, you can sort of call us heroes, but we aren’t very super on our own.” He smiles. Keith pushes Shiro out of the way. 

“IS THAT DAVID BOWIE’S SIGNATURE ON YOUR JACKET!?” He asks, hyped. 

“Yeah! I wear this to every convert I go to. I also have a little note he wrote to me when I met him in my purse. And this shirt was signed by all of Max Webster!” She shows him every signature. Stupid Keith... Wait, David Bowie!?

“DID YOU SAY DAVID BOWIE!?” Hunk and I say, rushing over. 

“He touched this... Oh my Blue Lion.” I touch where his name is and chills run up and down my spine. 

“Do you know how hard it is to find stuff with his signature on it!? This stuff is worth a fortune on Earth!” Hunk says. 

“Oh, really? Do you think I could get a couple hundred for it?” She asks. 

“Try a couple hundred thousand. Maybe even a million... or something.” Hunk says. 

“Oh, wow... Well, I’m still gonna keep it!” She smiles. Allura makes her way over and smiles.

“Hello, I am Princess Allura of Altea. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Allura says. 

“O-oh... I don’t know what to do, do I bow or something? Or curtsy?” _____ blushes a bit.

“Neither. I’m sure we’ll become great friends! It’s hard being the only woman on the ship.” She sighs. “That’s Coran, he’s my advisor.” 

“Hello! I know just about everything, so ask me anything!” Coran says, waving.

“It’s nice to meet you all. I hope I don’t cause any trouble while I’m here. I can also help you with whatever I can, but I’m not very good at math. Cooking and fixing things are what I’m best at, but this tech might be too advanced for my usual go-to’s.”

“What can you cook?” Keith asks. _____ suddenly perks up. 

“Anything, but I specialize in Caribbean cuisine. I was studying to be a chef, so I know all the tricks!”

“Oh, really?” Hunk smirks. What is a good base for stew?” 

“Depends on the kind of stew. Water can be a base for any stew, but you can also use broths mixed with different types of wine. For chicken stew, you can take the broth, put some white wine in it, and put some minced leeks and shallots in. Broth has enough salt, so adding more is a mistake; however you can add as much pepper as you want. For beef stew, you can use red wine and beef broth with minced onions as a base. You ca-“

“I don’t have to cook every day anymore!” Hunk cheers. “You know your stuff!”

“Of course! I’ve experimented a lot and this is what I came up with.” 

“We’re gonna be best friends and I don’t care what anyone else says.”

“Sounds good to me!” NO, SHE’S SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH ME. I SAVED HER.

“Hey _____, let me show you around this place.” I say, leading her out of the room. I was completely ignored! Those jerks tried to get the only other girl on here for themselves! Well, I’m the one that found her, so I’m destined! She’ll be Future Mrs. Blue Lion! 

 

It’s been a week and I haven’t been able to impress her. For the first two days, she was depressed over her family and friends, and I understand that, but for the rest of the time, she’s been hanging with all the other Paladins but me! I found her and saved her! You would think I’d be able to get somewhere with her, but no! I’m the only other Caribbean person here! We were destined! I make my way to my lion and sit in front of her. “What am I doing wrong, girl? I’ve been really nice and stuff... And we’re both Hispanic... and I saved her.” I huff. “She’s really pretty and nice and she just... she’s so cute when she’s trying to figure something out. The way she tilts her head and sticks her tongue out when she’s concentrating is just... IT’S JUST SO CUTE.” I shout the last bit. “Help meee.” Suddenly, Blue’s eyes glow and an idea pops into my mind. I can take _____ for a ride in my lion and we can bond that way! “You’re a genius, girl! I can’t believe I haven’t thought of that before!” I make my way up to ____’s room as fast as I can and knock on her door. 

“Who is it?” She asks. 

“Super sexy Lance, that’s who!” She opens the door and smiles.

“How can I help you?” 

“I wanna show you something. But you need to get dressed in a space suit.”

“Oh, ok. I can ask Allura or something. She’s taller than me, but maybe there’s one from when she was younger that I can squeeze into.” I go with her to find a suit and after thirty minutes, she finally gets into one. “This is really tight in certain places...” She says from behind the door. 

“It’ll be fiiine! It’s like that for everyone.” She opens the door, still trying to adjust some things. Wow, she looks nice in it... “Ya look good! I didn’t know you were that curvy.” 

“I didn’t either. I’ve never worn something so tight in my entire life. Is it always uncomfortable in the armpit area?” She moves her arms and groans.

“Yeah, it sucks when you first wear it, but it stretches to your size perfectly after wearing it a few times.” I say. We make our way through the halls of the castle, conversing about things we like and things we’ve experienced. “Ok, you have to hold onto me to get to where I’m taking you.” She blushes a bit and nods. She holds onto me and we make our way to my lion. As I lead her to Blue, she stares in disbelief. 

“When everyone said giant lions, I didn’t expect this...”

“Let’s go for a ride!” I take her hand and drag her onto my lion. “This is Blue, she likes water like I do.”

“Blue, huh? I like her! But I have to admit, I am a little scared...”

“It’ll be ok!” I sit in my chair and get the ready to pilot. “Uh... you’ll have to sit on my lap for this since there isn’t another seat, if that’s ok.” Her cheeks flush bright red. 

“W-why can’t I stand?”

“Unless you wanna be thrown around in the back, you should sit on my lap.”

“F-fine then, Santa Clause.” She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around me. Oh my God, this is the closest I’ve been to a human girl. With a slight blush on my face, I pilot my lion towards the nearest moon. I picked the prettiest one with random space flowers. You can also see a really pretty space cloud with clusters of stars, so it’s perfect! “AH!” _____ holds on even tighter when an asteroid comes our way, but I easily dodge it. “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die!”

“You won’t die, I’m piloting!” After a few minutes of _____ screaming at how fast we’re going or that she wants a seatbelt, we make it to the alien moon. “Let me help you out with your helmet. It can be a little tricky sometimes.” I adjust her helmet and make sure everything is ok before we go out. “Can you breathe well?” She nods and after putting my own helmet on properly, I take her hand and lead her outside. 

“AHH, I’M FLOATING AWAY! LANCE, I’M GOING TO BE SUCKED INTO A BLACK HOLE!” She screams, hyperventilating. She’s really just two feet from the ground, but eh.

“I’ve got you! It’ll be ok, just take slow, deep breaths. As long as I’m here, you’ll be ok. Just trust me, ok?” I take her other hand and help her reach the moon’s surface. “See? You’re all good!” 

“I’m sorry, I just... I’m not used to this.” She blushes, embarrassed. “Can you stay close in case I float away or something?” HAH, SCORE!

“Sure! And if anything attacks, I’ll protect ya! Voltron’s Sharpshooter is here!” I make a finger gun and shoot the planet next to me, makingsound effects. _____ laughs and looks at the flowers. 

“Oh, wow!” She does her best to kneel down and gently touches the crimson petal. “They’re all so gorgeous! I would like one of them to press in a book. Am I allowed to pick one?”

“Go ahead; I’m not the flower police.” Her face lights up and she looks at the patch in front of her carefully, like she’s searching for something special. After a few seconds, she picks one. That’s not the best one... 

“Why that one? The one next to it was much prettier.”

“It had more value than the pretty one. Why pick something pretty when you can have something that has experienced something more? Look, one petal is burnt a little. I don’t know why, but it is and that’s what makes is perfect to me.” 

“O-oh... That’s a nice way to put it.” Shit, what do I say!? “So... do you like food?” Oh. My. God. Why the hell did I say that!? Of course she likes food! She wants to be a chef! “I-I mean- I meant to ask your favorite food! Not if you like food, you obviously like food, you eat it every day. Ahaha...” _____ giggles. 

“Yes, I like food. And my favorite food is probably (f/food), but I’ll eat just about anything.” After walking around on the small moon, we relax by sitting on a hill and look at the starry sky. “What was Earth like when you were growing up?” She asks.

“Advanced, fun, and filled with science and new tech. The music is trash, though. I like old music more since it has more meaning behind the lyrics. There isn’t as much freedom as I would like, though. More work than play. And it didn’t help that my little brother was always sick. We still don’t know what it is, but I hope we know what it is soon. What about you?”

“Free, glorious, and... a lot of controversy. I remember the Vietnam War since my father went to fight. I remember him coming home and he wasn’t the same. He seemed scared and... he was always angry when someone dropped something or when we bought these little green ice cream cups. So growing hard was filled with a lot of challenges since I couldn’t do certain things, but my friends and I would sneak out of school and play around in the woods for a few hours.” She smiles and looks at the cluster of stars. “Burning gasses are pretty.”

“It’s actually the collision of hydrogen and helium atoms. They’re one big nuclear reaction.”

“Oh, wow! I never knew that. Haha, now I feel like an idiot.”

“Nah, it’s just been drilled into my brain for so many years.” After a few moments of silence I begin to move my hand towards hers. Ok... One more inch and I’ve got it. 

“Look at that!” She points to a comet going by. “Make a wish, make a wish!” She closes her eyes tight and makes a wish. Ok, Mr. Comet, I want a romantic relationship with _____! And I want it ASAP! “I hope my wish comes tr- Ah! I’m floating away again!” I quickly grab her arm and bring her back down, chuckling a bit. 

“Zero Gravity isn’t really your thing. Let’s head back to the castle, I’m sure you’ll like gravity much better. Hand in hand, we head back to my lion and go to the castle. A few more weeks of this and she has to fall for me...

 

“_____!?” I rush to her room and bang on the door. The Galra are going to attack soon! 

“Lance? Are we gonna go to another moon?” She opens the door, yawning. Aww, she’s holding the stuffed animal I won her two weeks ago! Wait, this is no time to think about stuffed animals.

“The Galra are attacking, come on! We need to get you somewhere safe. Sorry about this!” I pick her up and run to the main deck. “Allura, make sure she’s safe! And that she gets her nap, she’s sleepy.” I set _____ down on the little couch, ruffle her hair a bit, put her helmet next to her, and go to my lion, prepared to show off. If she has her helmet, she can talk to me~! “C’mon, Blue! Let’s get ‘em! WHOOHOO!” A blast here! And a blast there! My lion is the best! 

“Form Voltron!” Shiro orders. We all do so and beat the hell out of the Galra. “Two ships to go!”

“Lance? Are the purple guys here?” _____’s sleepy voice fills my ears.

“Yeah, we’ll be done in a sec, Babe.” 

“...Babe?” ...I did not just say that...

“Hah, Lance, you messed up.” Keith says. “Chasing her off, eh?”

“SHUT YOUR QUIZNAK, KEITH!”

“That’s not how you use quiznak, idiot!” Oh, he’s gonna get it...

“What’s a quiznak? Sounds like a snack...” She’s sleepy... I’M SAVED! She won’t remember a thing! 

“Altean curse word. It’s fun to say.” I tell her. 

“Oh... I wanna... I... I’m tired...” On her side, everything is silent except the quiet sound of her breathing. After beating the large Galran ships, we make it back to the castle and I go straight to _____ to examine her for any scratches of bruises. Hmm, none here... or there... All clear! I go to the other side of the couch and watch over her sleeping figure. She’s so cute... 

“You’re being creepy, you know.” Keith says. “You’re in loooove.” 

“S-shut up, Keith! You’re gonna wake her up!” I blush a bit. 

“You’re as red as a beet, there’s no denying it.” He teases.

“Leave me alone, Mullet Head.”

“Who are you calling Mullet Head!? At least I don’t give myself a facial every night!”

“And look at how ugly you are.” We give each other a death glare, but I go back to looking at _____. She still has her helmet on... I try my best to take it off of her without waking her, but she groans and opens her eyes. “S-sorry! I just thought the helmet would be uncomfortable to sleep in.”

“I wanna go to a moon...” She yawns, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Ok, then we can go to one! I’m already good to go, so go get changed and we’ll go.”

“M’kay!” She walks out of the room and I go up to Allura. 

“Hey, can you open up a wormhole to these coordinates?” I ask. She smirks a bit, but nods. 

“Take a gift for her. She really wants a soft blanket.” Oh, I have a soft blanket! 

“Thanks, Allura!” I run and get the softest blanket I have, throw it in the wash, and in seconds, it’s clean and dry. I wrap it up and stuff it in a brown paper bag. _____ comes back and we head to my lion. “The moon we’re going to is very special.” 

“Really? I can’t wait to see!” She smiles. We’ve been visiting moons for the past three weeks, but have had a few run-ins with the Galra. Of course, I protected _____ like a real man. In a month and a half, we’ve all become more like family than friends. She cooks really well on her own, but when she cooks with Hunk, the meal is like from a five star restaurant or something. She would sometimes get depressed over her family and stuff, which is totally understandable, but she would spend a lot of time with me. Sure, she and Hunk are best friends, but she and I are more than that. As we make our way through the wormhole, I tell her to close her eyes. “This is gonna be great! You’ve never told me to close my eyes before.” She does so without objection and we come out the other side of the wormhole. 

Ok, Lance. You’ve got this... I land my lion on the moon and lead _____ to the perfect spot. “Open.” She opens her eyes and gasps. 

“Earth...” She whispers. In front of us was our blue planet. The planet that we’ve missed so much and the place where our families are. “I’m on the moon! I never thought I’d be able to see Earth like this... thank you!” She hugs me tight and smiles brightly. 

“I-I also have something for you.” I take out the brown bag and hand it to her. 

“Oh?” She pulls out the blanket and squeals. “A soft blanket! Oh my God, thank you! I’ve been so cold at night and I never knew how to change the thermostat. And it’s blue, like your lion!” _____ hugs the blanket as she looks at Earth.

“So... I brought you here to ask you something... U-uh... Well, I sorta wanted to know if, like... these moon trips have sorta been dates, so if you want, this moon can be the one where we... end the friendship and move on to greater things? God, I don’t know what to say exactly... Just, do you wanna be my...uh... experienced flower? Or... something? Quiznak, I messed that up.” My face feels like it’s on fire...

“I’ve been waiting for the past week!” She laughs. “Of course I’ll be your flower. Just treat me right and everything will be ok. If you so something, I’ll just whack you with my chancla-chucks.” She gives me a sweet smile. Oh, God. Not Chancla-Chucks. They’re like nun chucks, but with chanclas. 

“For real!?”

“Yeah, I pretended to float away a lot so you would hold my hand.” She laughs, blushing. 

“O-oh... well right now, you can be called Ms. Blue Lion! I won’t ever cheat on you or anything!” I hug her tight and go back to my lion. “Wanna pilot?” I offer.

“Of course, Mr. Blue Lion!” She cheers...Yeah, true love. Thanks, Mr. Comet. My wish came true.


End file.
